Captured Hearts GX
by PhoebeNelson
Summary: Axel and Jesse and Jim and Alexis fall in love and Trapper has help kidnapping Jesse and Jim. Other kids from the school are in here too along with Chazz. Some of them are new students and find adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**HiiiI!1 Everyone. I'm new here on the this site. My name is Phoebe Nelson and this this is my verry first story ever! Oh yah, this is about the Yugioh GX charicters in cased you didn't know. **

**WARNING: their will be homosexual people in this story. I know the bibel says that it's wrong, but, I like homosexual people and G-d says that we should love everyone. Don't worry cause the story also has two straight people and maybe more if I figure that out. Please comment and review for me! I really want feedback!?**

**I almost forgot, my friend Cathrine helped me write some of the parts that I'm bad at writing (a lot of the love scenes she wrote). She is my best friend and I couldn't have written this without her!**

Chapter 1

The super hawt exchange day

**[I'm sorry I know it sounds totally lame but it's all I could think of , besides at least sorta funny since their are alot of really HAWT boys in Yugioh GX! especially Axel & Jesse-kun *drools*]**

It was summer at Duel Academy and the wind was blowing from the ocean with a quiet summer breeze. The trees were rustling there leaves softly in the wind carrying the smell of the sea with blooming flowers mixed in. They were imported by a southern tropical island and they looked like mapel trees trees with green and yellow broad leaves. It was 3:41 pm in the afternoon and the big blue and white boat tooted it's loud shreiking horn as it came to the faded gray wooden dock at Duel Academey. It was carrying a new load of exchange students from a different far off places.

The first to leave the boat was a young man who had bandages wrapped around his head and over his right eye. Black raven hair stuck out jaggedly from below his brown, worn, old, hand-sewn cowboy hat. He was from a school in autrailia and his full name was Jim Crocodile Cook. He also had a really big crocodile strapped onto a harness on his back named "Shirly".

After him, walked a guy who was really tall and muscular and wore a sleeveless shirt. His read hair was spiked backwards like he put gel in his hair and stood in a wind tunnel. Wire frame glasses sat on a pointy nose as he had a glaring mean look on his face. "Finally I'm off of this stupid boat. This whole trip was borring. I don't know why they had to make it so long. Who takes a boat anywhere." Adrian said ans sneered. The other people ignored the mean guy who's name was Adrian Geko. The other thing about him is he had big ears like an elephant or Budah.

**[author's note: I'm sorry for those peopel who might like Adrian but in my story he's a mean bad guy. I can't ever think of him being nice to anyone and I had to have a bad guy. I hope I don't make anyone mad.]**

Next to get off the ship was a black guy who could have been a body builder or a rapper because I don't know that much about rap **[my mom won't let me listen to it]**. His face was nice but he had big poofy lips and wide kinda flat nose. His hair was in homemade dreadlocks that were kinda uneven. His pretty white teeth gleamed as he smiled really big, being happy that he gets to go the Academy. He is a very privlaged young man beacuse he earned a scholership to the school. He wore alot of gold neclaces that sparkled aloong with his manly sweaty skin. His muscles moved as he walked down the gangplank, as if he were coated in oil. It was hot outside in the summer sunlight making everyone glow prettily. Most people would have thought the guy would be really mean and not nice, but he was really friendly. Over his shoulder he carried an old duffel bag with all of his belongs. He couldn't wait to see his new room and meet his roommate. Durring the trip he made friends with the other students except for Adrian because he was really distant and wouldn't talk to anyone at all.

Upon hearing someone walking behind him, Axel turned around to see who was there. Standing beafor him was a very handsome young man whith blue ish-teal colored hair and lovely pine green eyes that shinned in the summer sunlight he was wearing his best dress shirt for this special day because he really wanted to go to this school. His name was Jesse Anderson and he looked in to Axel's brown chocolate eyes and felt his heart skip a beat or two and Axel felt the same way. Shyly Axel turned away pretty quickly because he didn't want Jesse to notice. As happy as Axel usually was, he just didn't know what anyone would say if he was caught looking at other guys because he was supposed to be really tough.

After everyone got off the boat they all went in different directions. Axel wanted to make sure that he found his room before dark and have a chance to look at the camups. Even though their was another two weeks before the school term started, the students came early so they could get settled in their new home for the year. In the shaddows of the bushes loomed a shaddowy figure of a man, snarling at the students as they passed one by one. Without warning Jesse ran past Axel back to the boat yelling something about forgetting something in his cabin room he had to go get. Axel dodged him just in time so he didn't fall over, unknowingly that the unknown learing man was nearby. If the boys could have seen the hidden person they would have seen that it was Trapper. Once both boys were gone Trapper mumbled to himself and said "Soon I can finally git on with my plans. That blasted boy Jesse will get what's due him when I'm gonna git my hands on him. Ain't gonna do him no good once he's snared in my trap. That there boy is gonna pay fer what he done, I ain't lettin go this time!1" If the boys were still around they could have heard the mean man cackle to himself when he slinked back into the woods where he had a secret shack.

Thus after Axel wandered all over the campus and saw everything he made his way back to the blue dorms. He had been really surprised when he found out that he was an oblisque blue since he though he could only be an slypher red since he was a transfer student. He was really proud of himself for scoring so well. And earned that place. He grinned really big when he finally found his name on a fancy name plate outside his doorm room, then he stopped and pondered, wonderd just who his roomate might be. Perhaps he might get lucky and Jesse shared a room with him. Axel bit his lip to stop from giggling from the naughty thought. **[My mom would get sooo mad if she knew I was writings like this.]** _I wonder if Jesse sounds cute when he sleeps_, Axel wondered to himself. "Oh well, I better put my stuff away before it gets any later. I don't want to get detention from missing kerfew."

Right when he walked through the door he was greeted with a rude snide comment.

"Who the heck are you? I never said anyone could come into _my_ room!? Go away!1! I don't want you here moron!" the voice came from somewhere in the dark hollowish sounding room.

After the new commer turned on the light he said "Hi their, I'm your new roommate and my name is Axel Brody." Before he could say anything else, a pillow flew at his head, bouncing off of the top since the person who threw it had bad aim. Axel suddenly realized why the room was so dark when it was still light outside. All of the windows were covered with thick heavy curtains. Other things spread around the room gave him some clues about who had been living here, like a closet off to the side that was filled with clothes that were nothing but the color black, some scary looking posters on the wall, and strangely a small table with a mirror sitting on it with what looked like some makup sitting next to it. There was music comming from accross the room that gave Axel an erie feeling and made the room feel really more stuffy than it was. A spikey looking head popped up from the top bunk, the dyed hair making the pale face look even more white. His name was Chazz Princeton. Axel remembered this because it was on the door plate above his own.

"What kind of idiot are you and why are you in my room? I never asked for a roome mate. Find some other sucker to shack up with"

Thinking he could be helpful, Axel went to opent the curtains.

"Don't you dare! Open those and I'll..." Looking at how muscular Axel was, the pale goth boy decide it might not be a good idea if the new guy fighted back. Dismissively he made a noise and turned away. Chazz goes back to the dark thoughts causing him so much pain inside, the summer sunlight slicing through his sanctuary makinge bitter tears leave dark trails on his cheeks.

Seeing that his new roomate didn't want to be bothered, he went about putting his few things away. Axel knoew that he was going to like it at this school and couldn't wait for classes to start. He couldn't remember a time when he had been happier. There were even flowers blooming outside the window and he could see the sea and the rolling waves. The angnst of his new friend went unnoticed by the black man in his happiness, all of which Chazz was disgusted by as he died a little more inside.

**[Thank you so verry, verry much for taking the time to read my first story like this **_**ever!**_** I was been writting on it for a long time and was to shy and kinda nervous to post it, but my friend Kathrine said it was alot better than some of my other stuff and I should share it with everyone. so please read it and tell me what you think and I have lots more to post if you like this. Have a great day and G-d Bless!1]**


	2. Chapter 2 I love you 1!

**[ Oh my gosh! Someone really likes my story! I'm sorry but I'm just so happy that I cuold burst! *giggle* *giggle* *giggle* Since people liked it so well I'm going to post some more that I already have done, and here it is!1 I feel so super happy thank you sooo much everyone!**

**Woops! I almost forgote!**

**My best friend Kathrine added to this part and I haven't read it because she puts some love and violent scenes (I'm not too good at writeing violent stuff) in that I don't feel comfortable reading yet... *blushes* but I think that other people would like them and Kathrine really likes writting them. I don't even have a boyfriend yet because my mom won't let me (she says I'm not old enough). Anyways so when you see this:**

**|*~!~*|**

**skip it until you find another one if you are unconfortable with love and like me. **

**And by the way, since I forgote to put it in the first chapter (woops!) but I don't own Yugioh GX or any of the charicters or anything. ]**

Chapter 2

"I love you!1!"

First thing the next mourning Axel got up and wanted to go to the cafeteria and get some breakfast. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:15 in the mourning and too early to get breakfast. His room mate was probably still sleeping because he could hear snoring from the top bunk in the room. Sometime durring the night the curtains had been closed so the glowing red numbers of the digital clock were almost the only thing that Axel saw. their was the summer sunlight showing from behind the edges of the curtain but it wasn't bright enough to make anthing so he could see it. Axel decided to lay in bed for a while and think about everything that had happened since yeaterday.

When he was putting his things away the day before, Axel smiled when he pulled out his deck of cards from the duffle bag he brought with him. The cards had become his best friends since he got them for Christmas one year after he found them at a yard sale. His grandpa was always spending lots of time going to yard sales and flea markets and knows a lot of the owners of pawn shops and stuff. That had been a present from his grandpa because they used to play card games together alot after he got home from school. Axel really liked the pictures but didn't know where to find more cards since his grandpa had only gotten him a starter deck. Even when he wasn't playing the game that they made up with the cards, Axel would suffle them alot and make up other games he could play by himself kinda like solitare. Axel knew he couldn't draw very well but he wanted more cards so he made up his own and copied the pictures that were on the cards he had. He made one from a kereebo with a bow in it's fur hair so his little sister might want to play but she just said that it was creepy and ran away. The card he named Kereebellia and had a special bow attack that made her kinda like a magival girl. Axel knew that he could have more firends with the other kids at school but he moved around too much to be in one place very long so he spent lots of time with his cards that were his friends. They were always listened good when he wanted to talk but everyone else was too busy. His favorite card was Mr. Jerry bean man an the family that Axel made for him so he wouldn't be lonely. The very first one he ever made one afternoon in the Beanie family was Boss Beane. He had to color him with his sisters crayons so it wasn't very good and she got mad at him for taking them but Bosses attack was the red hawt cinnamon punch. Their friend was Zanso beanne who was kinda fat and round who had a singing attack. their was lots and lot more that he made but the last one he did was Pintorino beene who had los of freckles and a knit hat. Axel wasnt too sure hoe he should draw a hat like that so he just did his best and hoped his drawing was get better. the cards made so he couldtake his friends with him wehere ever he went and get lonely like some kids.

Now that he was in a new school and hoped to stay their that he could have some more friends. He wondered how big the classes were and what the other students were like. On the boat to the island he met a few of them and they seemed mostly nice. School classes start in 13 more days and sum,mer wasn't going to be arround much longer. It was ok though because it was kinda hot. Axel wondered to himself where on the campus that Jesse had his room. He was still a little disappointed that Jesse was not his roommate but maybe the one he had wasnt all that very bad. Maybe if he was kucky that he could see him at breakfast. Looking at the clock agin it was only 5:23 am and he thought that the lunch room opened at 6 am or 7 am. He would have to remember to check so he wouldn't forgote for later. Ever since yesterday afternoon he couldn't get the picture out of his mind of Jesses eyes and his big grin. Just thinking about it again Axel felt his cheeks on his face get really warm as a blush covered them. He really really hoped that they would have class together. If he played sports or anything like that then Axel could watch him at the games and cheer him on.

Axel didn't knowe what Jesse would do until school started and they had to be in class. It made Axel a little sad thinking that he might not get to see Jesse very much until then. Since he wasnt falling back to sleep because his room mate was still snoring sometimes that Axel got up to take a shower.

After his shower and getting all clean Axel wandered around his new room with a towel still around his head. He had gotten dressed all ready and decided to wander over the campus again waiting to go eat bereakfast because he was getting really hungry. He had to grab his watch really quick so he would know what time it was too.

Just as he walked out his doorm room door someone else was leaving their room too. At that moment as if the whole world moved in slow motion Axels vision shifted from the floor to the person standing their. Hey had the back turned to him but he instantly knew who it was, The spiky aqua hair told him everything he wanted to know. He was so stunned by Jesse suddenlt being right in front of him that he was frozen and couldn't move from where he was. The pounding of his heartbeat was so very loud that he thought he might melt. Could he ever talk to this boy that filled all the thoughts in his mind? What would he say if he could? Would the two boys have anythin in common? All these thoughts and so much more cirkled through Axel's thoughts in the mere seconds that flashed by. Before he even kneow it Jesse was staring at him with those big green eyes like the color ofpine needles and his eyes and his face lit up as if it were all filled with sunshine. Much to Axel's suprise Jesse started talking to him.

"I remember you from the boat!1 I didn't knowe we would be neighbors!" Jesse said.

Axel could feel his own face begin to grin at the sound of that cheerful voice. If he could only hear that voice forever he would be complete. What should he say? His thoughts were racing so fast that he felt tongue tied. He was in such conflict with himself that because he wanted to tell Jesse how much he loves him, but he just didn't know what Jesse would say. He didn't want to have him get angry at him and then they couuldn't even be friends, but how could he not say something to his heart's desire. He didnt want to stand there too long and not say anything as all these thoughts and feelings raced through his mind in mere seconds.

"Good morning. Youre Jesse arent you? I'm gald to see someone familiar lives so close." Axel said as he grinned for the first time at Jesse.

"What are you doing up so early? I thought I was the only one awake!1" Jesse said and put his hand on his hip. Dainty fingers stuck out from under the ruffles at the end of his sleeve.

"I couldn't sleep and I was getting hungry since I forgote to eat dinner last night." Axel said. At that exact moment his stomach groweled like an angry lion. A total look of terrefied shock flashed suddenly accross Axel's face at the sound.

Jesse burst ought laughing. He didn't do it to me meliciousc or something it just wasn't what the boys expected to hear in the quiet hallway this early in the morning. "It sounds likie you should really eat something soon so how about we go to the cafeteria and see what there is because I'm hungry to. I think it shuold be opening soon. What time is it?" Jesse asked his new neighbor.

Before Axel could look, the boys slender and soft fingers lifted up Axel's hand to look at his watch himself. Axel was speechless. He thought he might faint. Just from Jesses touch goose pimples popped up all over Axel's arm and made a shivver go up his spine invoulentairily.

"Oh good, it is only 5:52 so we can get there just in time for it to be open. I hope they have pancakes because I really like them with syrup and bakon. Do you want to go with me?" Jesse asked happily.

With barely managing to give him a nod, Axel said that he would like to. So the two boys left the dormatory and went accross the campus to eat.

|*~!~*|

In the empty hallway near the cafeteria the two boys walked to breakfast. The unlikely duo casually strolled to their destination, the looming black man flexed his muscles when he glanced at the mouth watering morsel beside him. Axel knew he was hungry, but it wasn't mere food that would satisfy his starving need. Like a wolf on the prowl he stalked his prey. Sweet smelling and helpless like the innocent lad that he was, the ruffles cascading down the lad's shirtfront only enhanced his vulnerability.

Like a flash Axel noticed a nearby door left open just a crack, the janitor not closing the storage closet when it was last used. Seizing the opportunity, Axel rushed towards the open door, catching Jesse's arm with his own as he went. Jesse stumbled in the confusion as he was forcibly dragged away not knowing what was happening. Panic shot through the captured boy's entire body as he was shoved into a jumble of broom handles and old mops. Brackets holding the cleaning supplies dug into his back causing him to yelp, moments before the black man's grinning face filled his vision. The loud click of the door latching echoed through Jesse's mind as the room was swallowed in absolute darkness. A thick muscular hand clamped painfully over his mouth stifling any attempts of protest. Another click and the small room flooded with light, causing Jesse to flinch as the pain from the unexpected illumination burned his eyes.

With one hand Axel dug through the supplies on a nearby shelf searching for something to gag his prisoner with. The smell of chemicals permeated the confined space, Jesse inhaled deeply as his panic began to grow. Carelessly items fell from the shelf before Axel found a handful of cleaning cloths, and grabbed one to use for a gag. Despite struggling, Jesse could not move the other boy's arm. When he tried to wriggle away Axel pinned him further simply by leaning into the frail boy. Tears welling up in his eyes showed his frustration, an attempt to bite the meaty hand only ended up with him licking Axel's palm.

"You'll get your turn soon enough, but this time around I'm taking exactly what I want." Jesse's eyes widened as his captor grinned maliciously before stuffing a rag into his mouth.

Before he could react his jaw was forced open and filled with the cloth, still reeking from being excessively washed with bleach. Fight as he could, his arms just weren't strong enough to shove the hands away. Out of nowhere a thick cord was tied around his head, preventing the rag from being dislodged. Angry and panicked noises faintly came from behind the gag as pale and delicate fingers attempted to attack the leering face in front of him. Effortlessly his wrists were captured and bound with more of the extension chord. Looping the chord over a hook higher up on the wall, Jesse found his wrists yanked far above his head. If the cord had been pulled any further his arms would be shaking in pain.

Having his captive sufficiently restrained, Axel could finally satisfy his hunger. Thick fingers fumbled with the belt and the fly of Jesse's jeans. Panicked screams sounded merely like feminine whimpers to his ears, and the boy's wiggling made the capture all the more enticing. Tight jeans were jerked down to the boy's ankles leaving his underwear to peak past the bottom of the ruffled and frilled shirt. Curiously Axel looked up at Jesse's panic stricken features, quickly covered in a bright blush.

Teasingly Axel slipped a finger underneath the silken, lace trimmed panties that bulged oddly since they were not designed for male anatomy. Maliciously the strong fingers yanked the delicate fabric, tearing from Jesse's body. Shyly and femininely Jesse clutched his legs together, as if that was enough to deter his classmate's advances.

Long full lashes surrounded wide open eyes. Adamantly Jesse tried to seem fragile and terrified, but a single look into those sea green glances would reveal the excitement just below the surface. If that wasn't telling enough, other parts of the boy grew as his captor stared with approval. As Jesse stood fully at attention, Axel's meaty fingers groped him. Axel smirked as the delicate body shuddered from his touch, eyes fluttering shut at the rush of sensations. Firmly the muscular grip moved at a more steady pace, Jesse eagerly thrusting himself into those strong fingers as his skin flushed. Feeling Axel's body move away, Jesse's eyes opened only to see his companion kneeling between his feet. Large warm lips gently slipped over the soft ivory shaft as strong fingers slid up unbound legs. Jesse almost forgot to struggle as if the advances were unwanted, making himself wiggle inside the mouth that trapped him.

Hungrily Axel sucked on the treat held between his lips, stroking the underside with his tongue. Unintentionally he let out a moan of his own as he finally took possession of his classmate. Greedily he swallowed his companion whole, savoring how the back of his throat squeezed tightly around the twitching flesh. Dainty hips rocked in his large hands without further encouragement, the fury of excitement growing with each thrust. Minutes passed as the rhythm continued, the small closet filling with various moans and provocative wet sounds, at last coming to a climax. Greedily Axel swallowed the juice that was given to him, sucking down every last drop.

Without hardly a word or a glance Axel stood and loosened the cord enough for Jesse to untie himself. Wriggling to free his wrists, Jesse blushed as Axel just watched his flailing. Soon Jesse was no longer captive and the duo left their hidden place and continued on to breakfast.

|*~!~*|

The two love birds made there way way down the hall to the lunch room. Jesse was skipping happily down the hall and humming to himself and then he saw on the big lunch menu thing above where they sold the food that they had pancakes! Jesse was so excited that he bolted for the checkout counter and ordered a big stack of pancakes slathered in sticky syrup and lot of butter too! "I'm soooooo happy, I got to make a new friend and eat suruppy pancakes all in one mourning!" Jesse said as he jumpped for joy. Axel looked dum founded and shocked by whaqt Jesse had just said "Y-you consider me a friend, really?!" he tried to hide his surprize but didn't do it well. Jesse just gave a cheerfull nodd becase his mouth was already full. Axel smiled as he felt there relationship flow more and more he ordered fried chicken and waffle and put lots of syrup and butter on his too. the two ate together with eachother sitting at a nearby table. **[mmm that breakfastes sound sooo yummy I want fried chicken now! I guess I'll have to go bye some later from the KFC since my mom won't let me friy things or touch raw meats...] **After eating Axel decied that he would be brave and ask Jesse out on a date so he took a deep breath then turrned to the blue haired cutie before him and asked as calmly and cooly as he could "Hey Jess, I hear their is a pretty nice park on the Island would you like to go their with me later?" Axel said then waited for a resonse from Jesse who thought for a moment then said "Well I'll have to tell my big brother Jim first but other then that I'd just plum love to go there with you".[**I know Jim and Jesse arn't really brothers in the show but I just thought it would be even cutter that way!] **Axel felt his heart skip a beat and flutter like a butterfly! Jesse Anderson had just agreed to go out with him! He could hardly contain his enthusiasum. Summer love is the best kind! So the two went to go tell Jim about where they were going to go later.

Jim and Jesse were half brothers but they were just as colse as any real brothers could be, mayebe even more so. Jim lived all the way in Australia and Jesse lived in New orleans so it was hard for them to hang out but they skyped every day to stay in touch and they also stayed friends on facebook so they were never really apart. They saw Jim in the gym excercixzeing Shirly as he walked her on a red and brown fossle patterned leash Jesse ran up to his brother and gave him a super big hug.

|*~!~*|

"Alright Shirley, that's enough for today. I'll give ya a steak when we get back to our dorms if yer hungry." Jim proudly stroked his alligator. Stopping by his locker momentarily to grab his things, a familiar face greeted him as he closed the metallic door. Happily his little brother Jesse liked up at him. Jim knew he doted too much on him and spoiled him occasionally. Casually he crossed his arms and leaned against the lockers. Jim's face soured as he saw his brother's dark skinned friend standing behind him.

Nervously Jesse had approached his brother. He often couldn't hide his excitement to see him, they had grown really close since they had been reunited, but Jim could be unpredictable. Jesse's heart sank seeing the expression in his brother's face shift.

"Hi big brother, I wanted you to me my new friend. This here be Axel." Jesse hoped his nervousness went unnoticed.

Sidestepping his little brother, Jim shoved the black man into the lockers. Axel looked shocked from the sudden painful attack. Before he could recover, the towering man stood close enough that their noses nearly touched. Hot breath could be felt on Axel's face as he was forced to stare at the face with a single bandaged eye.

Jim's gaze penetrated through the fake innocent looks that his brother's friend tried to hide behind. He could see the hidden beast hungering from within, a wolf looking to fleece the sheep. An insignificant pissant like this wasn't a threat to him, but he could devastate a delicate heart like Jesse's. His brother was such a southern dandy that he could be dressed like a southern belle and the men would flock to him just the same. Jim knew that Jesse would never have a girlfriend, no female would want to compete with his femininity. Even though his little brother might think that other guys would just be his friends, they would all use that as a stepping stone to merely trap him. If Jim could, he would keep his brother wrapped up in a cocoon away from the rest of the world because he loved him so much. Every heartbeat that passes feel as if he is trying to make up for all the years they were apart. If only he could hold him close forever, his arms wrapped around his fragile sibling, being everything he could need.

The towering guardian became more angry as thoughts of the blue haired boy enticing and circling through his thoughts. Forbidden thoughts attempted to break the surface of Jim's thoughts, but his need to define the bounds on this budding friendship took precedence.

"You bloody bloke better not to _anything_ to hurt my little bother, or you'll be havin' me ta deal with. If there be anything left of ya after that I'll be feeding it ta Shirley." Jim slammed his fist into the locker door next to Axel's head to further illustrate his point. The silence that followed was deafening.

The boys merely glanced at each other in shock after the man and his crocodile left.

|*~!~*|

It was really hot outside so after getting to the park later that afternoon Jesse and Axel found a shady place to sit down and set up a picknoik summary flowers were in bloom all around them and it was on a hill so that they could see the sea and watch the sun set. the happy pair munched on popsicals and watermelon slices and all sorts of other nummy things they had brought along with them. They talked about all sorts of things like hobbies and cards and there hom lives. it was a very succesful date. As the sun was setting Jesse scooted closer to Axel and laid his head on Axel's chest, Axel looked at him confused "What exactly are you doing Jesse?" Jesse hugged Axel "Cuddling you of course! hee hee" Jesse said with a sweet smile. Axel blushed "isn't that a bit foreward of you?" he said sounding a bit put off by Jesse's behavior, "Do you want me to stop cuddling?" jesse said then he pouted like a kicked puppy **[Aww poor Jesse!]**. Axel shrugged "Ugh... I guess you can stay there since it really isn't bothering me that much" Axel decided to let Jesse stay and cuddle with him since the little southern boy was too cute to say no too. Axel was too shy to say to jesse that he wante to so it sounded meaner than he Axel ment it to.

Later As the stars twinkled above them Jesse decided he would admit his feelings to Axel since Axel was obviously too proud to say it himself "Hey Axel?" Jesse started "Whats up?" Axel yawned feeling really relaxed and sleepy. "The sky is whats up silly! hee hee but all joking aside I just wanted to say..." Jesse blushed and started to get nervous "I think I might be falling in love with you." Jesse finally said. This woke Axel up quite a bit he got up and backed up from Jesse a bit "B-But we just met yesterday!? How can you possibly know that kind of thing so soon!?" Axel said all rilled up. "I just do ok!" Jesse said with a cute pout, he took Axels reaction the wrong way and ran off crying, Axel tried to chase after him but Jesse out ran him and got away and Axel was left all alone to think about what had been said. **[oh no thats so sad :( but don't worry things will get better for our new couple and they will make up with eachother later]**

A furmillur shaddowy man was in a nearby tree, Trapper had been watching them all this time and smirkked as Jesse was seperated from his protector. Axel knew Jim would be mad but since he couldn't figure out where Jesse had gone he thought since Jim was his big brother he woulld know alot more about Jesse's whereabouts. So off he went to Jim's room. in the mean time Jesse was crying at the foot of a big tree feeling verry unloved and sad and stuff. Trapper snuck up on the smaller boy ready to strike "Well I reckon it's about trappin' time! Heh heh heh!" Trapper said as he grabbed Jesse from behind " Whats going on!?" Jesse said as he struggled hard agenst Trapper's super strong grip "let me go!" Jesse pleaded. Trapper just let out a creepy laugh and forced Jesse's arms painfully behind his back "Ouch! PLease stop that hurts!" Jesse cried out in pain "Shut up and quit squrmin' and maybe I'll be a bit more gentale with ya!" Trapper said annoyed at the resistance of his captive. Jesse gave in and stopped struggleing as Trapper tied his wrists behind his back then wrapped sevral coils of rope around the boys body to secure his arms from moving so he couldn't escape. Jesse felt both scared an defeated Trapper then forecfully shoved a cloth that smelled funny in Jesse's face knocking him out "Nighty night Jesse, it's been real fun huntin' you." Trapper laughed "but now you'er all mine!" he laughed evily.

**[Oh no! Jesse got kidnapped! what will happen next!? Please read and review to find out! Thanks sooooo much for reading!]**


End file.
